


Raising Mr. Malfoy

by SlytherinSkye (MrsLongbottom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLongbottom/pseuds/SlytherinSkye





	1. Chapter 1

Draco had done significant growing in the last 15 years. At first, because he was forced to, made by the ministry to try to help right the wrongs he had helped create. His father had been executed, along with most of the Death Eaters they were able to catch. He had stood before the same Ministry that had made the decision to put to death many people he knew. Convinced he would be next, he was sure he was dreaming when they decided to release him instead. This was the condition for his release, mandated to work with an Auror. To tell them what he knew and to help track down the last of the Darkness Voldemort had left behind after his demise, at the hands of Potter. They knew he had inside information that would prove very useful to them, but they made it clear that one mistake, one lie, and he would face the same fate as the rest.

He was partnered with an older Auror, a man named John Martin, who was more than happy to accept Draco. Draco knew that John was hoping he would give him the big bust, a bust he could hang his hat on and retire. Draco had done just that a year or so later, helping track down the last of the Death Eaters in Croatia. Potter, The Weasel, John and Draco had been sent to take them in, but of course it wouldn’t happen without a fight. John had been stunned the minute they opened the door and as Ron ran to help, the Death Eater advanced. It was Draco's stunning spell that saved Ron from a worse fate. The sectumsempra hit him in the arm, instead of across the chest, where it would have been fatal. Draco and Potter had immediately jumped into action, thankful for all the training they had received to deal with wounds and for all the extra charms and potions Hermione demanded they carry,

Once they had returned, a meeting was called, both John and Weasel wanted out. John had become to old for the job, his heart not strong enough to take the abuse any longer and he decided he wanted to spend the rest of the time he had left with his kids and grandkids, going out “On Top.” as he put it. He had seen wonderful growth in Draco over the last few years and made sure to tell him before he left. “You’ve come from a kid with a lifetime of hatred behind you, to a top-notch Auror. Keep this up and you’ll be known as an Auror and not the kid who worked for the worst wizard in history. This is your chance to clear your name and make an entire new future for yourself. Don’t waste it.”

Weasel, wanted to join his brother George running the family business. George and Angelina were set to have their second born any day now. George was doing okay, but running the shop without Fred got him down, even in the best of times. Since Percy had decided to come back to the Ministry, George was the only Weasley running Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and it just didn’t feel right. Since the split with Hermione, Ron had more than enough time on his hands to run the shop and spend some quality time with his brother.

“First Nev, now you, I’ll have no one left at this point” Harry complained to Ron. “Look, if I get stuck with Savage and he gets me hexed, you know Ginny will have your arse in a sling before you can explain. You know how much of a mess he is, it’s why no one wants to work with him!”

“Take the Ferret... Why are you two staring at me like I’ve grown three heads?” Ron demanded when he noticed the way the two were looking at him. “He knows what he’s doing. He saved my ass out there today. If the Ferret had wanted us dead, he’d had plenty of chances before now. I may not like him, but I do trust him”

Draco had to take a minute to process what he had just heard and how he should respond.

“Potter, I can understand if you’d rather not work with me. I was an insufferable prat in school and have done things to you that I…” Draco began before Harry cut him off

“We were kids, we both had difficult choices to make. You were born on the wrong side, made the wrong choices. But, since you’ve started here, I’ve seen a confidence in you that I’ve never seen before. Not that fake confidence you strolled around Hogwarts with. You’ve changed as a person, you’ve grown. I would be happy to put our past behind us and start fresh. Partners?” Harry asked, extending his hand. “Partners.” Draco shook his hand with a grin, and with that, was the day Draco's life truly began.

  


Draco found himself enjoying working with Potter. Where Potter was brave and reckless, Draco was cunning and careful. They complimented each other perfectly; their work was flawless. Both were confident in their abilities, but together they became an unstoppable team, sent on the hardest raids and always the ones turned to for advice from both the younger and older Aurors. The knowledge they collectively had was invaluable to the Aurors working in the Dark Arts department since many shops on Knockturn Alley had been raided and closed. They needed all the help they could get. They spent many long nights at the office, with Draco getting to know Ginny also, whom often stopped by with food for the pair when it was obvious Potter wouldn’t make it home for dinner. 

  


What had started as a partnership, turned into drinks after a particularly hard day, then into drinks on the weekends, gatherings and getting invited to holidays at Potters’ home. Soon the boy who was Gryffindor enemy number one had become one of the gang. Christmas’ were spent either at Potters’ home or most years, over at the Burrow. He had come to love Molly as a mother. Never was his past held over his head, never was he treated differently from the rest. The year that Draco got his own Weasley sweater was one of the happiest days he could remember; Slytherin Green with his initial in Silver. His past was acknowledged, yet not considered an issue. He spent his days working with Potter, and his nights were full of either conversations with Hermione about the latest bill she was trying to pass or trying to find different ways to help either remove completely or fade his mark of shame. His days off were full of group visits with Headmistress McGonagall in Diagon Alley, impromptu backyard Quidditch matches; as good as he was he could  _ never _ beat Ginny. But the day he caught the Snitch out from under Potters nose was talked about for years. Wizards Chess with Weasel or Exploding Snap with the kids filled the time between. He went from an orphan, after the death of his mother about a year after his father, to a member of an ever growing family.

  


The boy who had once been Dracos’ most hated person, soon became the man whom Draco would call his closest friend. Even as close as he was with Blaise and Theo growing up, this was different. There was no anxiety about saying the wrong thing, giving the wrong information. Even Weasel, God help him, had grown on Draco. Since settling in with George, Rons lightheartedness came back ten folds. He was still the Weasel and Draco was still the Ferret, but now it was said with laughter instead of malice. Which is why he wasn’t surprised one day after a thrilling day of setting up for Christmas and charming the little toys the children loved, to sing carols, plus chess and lighthearted teasing, that Ron wanted to speak to him alone, but little did he know the topic of conversation would change his life forever. 

  


“Hey Ferret, how ya been? You know, I really don’t care.” Ron laughed. “I know how ya been. You’ve been happy, but you could be happier. How come you haven't had any girls around? I didn’t take you as the type that would have a hard time finding a woman!” Ron teased.

  


“I can easily find a woman, Weasel. I just, unlike you, would prefer quality over quantity” Draco quipped. Remembering the near revolving door of relationships Ron had over the years. 

  


“Ouch, Ferret.” Said Ron, putting his hand to his chest, faking pain. “But, fair enough. Listen, I have the perfect woman for you. Friday night, 8pm, dates on me. I’ll owl you the address” 

  


“Listen” Draco sighed “As much as I appreciate the gesture, your second cousins, best friends, neighbours… isn’t my type.”

  


“Trust me Ferret. This is a once in a lifetime chance, don’t mess it up” Ron insisted as he turned to leave. “If you do, you’ll regret it forever. Oh, and this is the only Christmas present you’ll ever get from me”

  


That Friday, Draco was a nervous wreck. He had checked out the restaurant that Ron had booked them into and at this point was convinced Ron was trying to put one over on him. How he had managed to get a table in one of the nicest establishments in London, the night before Christmas Eve, had to be a joke. But, ever the true gentleman he was, he made himself presentable, purchased flowers and made sure to be there on time, with a smile on his face. As soon as he walked in, his heart skipped a beat. I knew it, he thought, Weasel strikes again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hermione, you look amazing tonight” Draco smiled as he handed her the bouquet and she did look amazing. Her hair swept back from her face and a simple white dress, yet she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  “I must apologise you seem to have been caught up in whatever the Weasel had planned as payback for the joke several weeks ago.”

“Draco, sit please, you’re making me nervous standing over me like this” Hermione laughed. “And what makes you think this is a joke? We’ve been friends now for what, 10 years?  Do you think I would let Ronald use me as a pawn to embarrass you?”

“Frankly, I could think of no other reason why he would get me a date at the best restaurant, during the most sought after time, with his ex” Draco explained.

“Ronald and I have been over for years, and truth be told, he was the one who ended it. We love each other and always will, but once the war was over, we saw we were just too different people. And, he got us this table because apparently, he thinks we would be good for each other. No wonder he wouldn’t tell me who this perfect man he had in mind for me. ‘Just trust me, have I ever done anything, ever, to hurt you?’ Were his exact words. And, I must say I am pleasantly surprised to see it is you he thinks so highly of, I guess the old days are truly in the past.”

“I am pleasantly surprised to hear he thinks that too” Draco laughed. “I would enjoy spending the evening with you Hermione” he replied, surprised at how true those words were, at how his heart seemed to skip a beat whenever she smiled, surprised she seemed to feel the same.

The hours and champagne flowed by. Dancing to the live band as the tables emptied out and taking drunken pictures in the photo booth and before they knew it, they were the last ones still taking up a table. Conversation with her came as naturally as breathing to him. His nervousness ebbed and was replaced with an odd feeling of peace, a peace Draco hadn’t felt before.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening Hermione” Draco said as he led her to the waiting car, not wanting the night to end, but knowing not to push his luck. “I would much like to see you again sometime soon, if that’s something you…”

Hermione silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips, taking the half of pictures he was handing her. “I would love to see you again Draco. You know where to find me.” she whispered, as she got into the waiting car.

As the car pulled away Draco looked down at his half of the pictures in his hand and  realise Ron was right, he had a feeling if he messed this up, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

\---

The next months were a blur of happiness. Draco was enjoying his work and enjoying even more the time he was spending with Hermione. She had opened a love of Muggle events that Draco never could have imagined. Between movie dates and Muggle music shows, she seemed to bring out the child in him he never got to be. Even though he was not good, since Hermione insisted on no magic, Draco greatly enjoyed Muggle sports. The night he had first gone ice skating, they both laughed so hard it was difficult to breath and no matter how hard she had tried.  Once he got the hang of it, he was unstoppable on the bicycles they had rented after a picnic date. They spent the summer enjoying all the things she enjoyed in her childhood, trips to the beach and his favourite yet, was the Carnival.

After an afternoon of rides and wonderful food, they both were giddy off of sugar and excitement. Draco was enjoying the setting sun, mixed with the Carnival lights coming on around him. Sitting at the top of the Ferris Wheel, holding Hermiones hand, her head on his shoulder, it happened. Before he even knew what he was doing he had told her that he loved her. Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, he nervously turned towards her, trying to gauge her reaction. “I love you too, Draco.” Hermione smiled as she kissed him and in that moment, everything was perfect.

 

Halloween was an amazing time to be with not just her, but the rest of the family as well. Hermione had convinced them to go as the Wizard of Oz characters, with the children dressed as munchkins. As uncomfortable as that tin costume was, it was a fantastic night. Even when after too much candy and walking, young Lily became sick all over him. He quickly cleaned them both up, explained to her it was okay.

“What else are Godfathers for, but to spoil you and help you when you’re sick” Draco told her with a sweet smile.

He didn’t notice her watching, but Hermione had seen the entire interaction and knew right then that she had made the correct choice in giving this broken boy, turned well rounded man, her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly one year from their first date, Draco sat in his flat. The same type of flowers sat on his table, with the same champagne they had drank, chilling next to them. The crackling of the roaring fire relaxed him, but only a bit. He knew tonight was going to change his life, one way or another, and at this point all he could do was hope for the best. Getting up to make sure that once again everything was perfect, he listened for the sound of the floo. He knew she should be arriving anytime now, yet when it finally sounded, she was finally here, he was dumbstruck.

“Draco?” He heard her call out from the sitting room, “Where are you and what smells so wonderful?” he heard he say, her voice getting closer, the closer she got, the louder his heart pounded...this was it.

“Happy Anniversary, Love” He smiled at her as he took her into his arms.

“The same flowers AND the same Champagne as our first date! You remembered.” Hermione gasped, amazed.

“Well, we have a lot to celebrate tonight” He answered her with a kiss.

“Intriguing, more than our year anniversary? Draco, what have you been up to?” she studied his face as he handed her a glass, trying to see any hint of what the night may bring.

“Minnie owled me today” Draco said, “It seems as though Professor Flitwick has decided retire. She offered me the Charms position” 

“Draco, that’s wonderful… Are you going to take it?” She all but squealed. 

“Well, that depends” he replied

“What in the world could that depend on?” Hermione asked, nervous now.

“That, Love, depends on if me taking the position would have any effect on what else I need to ask you” Draco said, standing up from the table, reaching for the flowers and handing them to Hermione. 

“I think part of me always knew, or hoped at least, that one day I would love you proper. This last year of my life has been the happiest I could have ever dreamed of and I can only think of one thing to make it better... Hermione Jean Granger, will you Marry me?"

Before he even had a chance to get the ring out of his pocket, she was on him.

“Yes, Yes, Yes” She replied through kisses. “I would be happy to be your wife Professor Malfoy!” 

 

As Draco kissed her back, he lifted her, champagne forgotten and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down gently, he was sure to grab the ring box and hide it under her pillow. Laying next to her, he let his hands travel down her arms, loving the feel of the goosebumps it gave her. She leaned up to him, eager to return his kisses. Hands finding buttons and more, soon it was just the two of them, pleading to become one. With one hand, he reached under the pillow and with his other hand he gently traced a line down her stomach. Settling himself at his favourite spot, between her legs, he nipped, kissed and loved until he could feel her start to come undone. Once her shudders subsided, he positioned himself  so he could stretch her hands above her head. With a kiss that held a lifetime of longing behind it, he took the ring, slid it onto her hand and slid himself into her. The moan that escaped her lips, nearly brought him to completion. He stopped “I love you Hermione” he smiled, looking down at her face, seeing it flushed and eager. “I love you too Draco” she replied as she began to rock against him. Soon, neither could tell where on ended and the other began. It was glorious, it was passion like they had never felt before. Only after he had both been satiated, and Draco resumed his place next to her, nestled into her hair and his lips at her neck, did he clasp her hand and raise it so she could see. There on her finger, was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. 

Hermione was glad that despite all the Malfoy money, that Draco had picked a ring so perfectly her.  A simple silver band, with a stone set in the middle, so simple, so perfect. 

“Draco, it’s…”

“It’s you. It doesn’t need to be flashy to be beautiful, the ring, by itself, just like you is perfect. There was none I could choose to match your beauty. I chose this one because like the stone, you are the centre of my world. Like the band, you are perfect the way you are, when the light hits it, it shines like the sun, just like you have brought so much light into my life” and with that, content in the choices they had made in their lives, the spent the night in each others arms.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of responsibility and unbridled passion. Draco spent his days finishing up his important projects and flat hunting near Diagon Alley. Even with the floo network, they knew they wanted to be closer to the school and living in a village of Magic. Hermiones days were spent researching and drafting the few legislations she hadn’t already passed. But, her nights were full of touching and being touched until neither could take anymore and the wave of need washed over them, until they both laid spent, happy and together.

\---

The cold winters nights slowly turned to Spring, enjoying the honeymoon phase, neither gave much thought too much else. It was them and all they needed. But, Draco, ever the one to worry, noticed something off in his new found happiness. She had moved in just after the new year and ever since then things had been slowly changing. Instead of evenings spent laughing at old movies, Hermione would eat and go to bed. Instead of weekends filled with laughter, it was spent with silences and misunderstandings. After another evening of Hermione coming home, exhausted and miserable, he decided it was time to make sure she wasn’t having second thoughts. 

“Love, I know something has been bothering you and I wish you would tell me” Draco questioned, as he lay his head in her lap. “You don’t seem happy anymore, are you having regrets? About us? About me taking the Job?”

“Of course not!” Hermione snapped “I’m just so bloody tired all the time, I’m tired at work, I’m tired at home…. Honestly Draco” Hermione softened “I think I’m just done dealing with all the injustice in the world, I’m tired of seeing the hurt come across my desk. I did the best I could, passing Lupins Law and fighting for fair treatment of the house elves. I didn’t want there to be anymore Dobbys, or Winkys. I didn’t want to see another good man, unable to find work due to something done to him, not by him. I think I just need a change.”  

Draco had known how hard she had worked to try to help regulate the treatment of creatures most considered beneath them, and now he truly understood why. He knew of course, the things that were being done during and between the wars, but being on the other side of things had garbled his perspective. He realized now, just how much she had seen of those injustices. How much she had grown to respect Remus Lupin and Dobby, then to have them taken from her. One of the first things she had done post-war of course was to force the Ministry to set a fund not just for Teddy Lupin, but for all the other children who had lost a parent to the war. She had told them, that it was literally the least they could do, being as had they listened in the years before to what was being said and done, maybe something could have different. Maybe people, parents and school children, wouldn’t have had to die to fight a battle that should have been the Ministry's problem. Through the years he had seen her anger and her sadness, had seen her do battle many times with her superiors at the Ministry, people who didn’t share her inclusive views. But now, for the first time he was seeing the actual effect it took on her.

“Listen Love, you do whatever you think you need to do. But, I think you should go see Astoria tomorrow. She may be able to help you. I can tell you’re not feeling yourself. Why don’t you head on in to bed, I’ll join you soon. I promise” 

 

As promised, Hermione had gone to see Astoria the next day. Hermione was ecstatic to hear Astoria was going to taking over for Madame Pomfrey as the new mediwitch at Hogwarts. They swapped stories of how mutual friends were doing, talked about the new breakthroughs Astoria was trying to make by merging Muggle medicine and Magic. Hermione was impressed at how ingenious many of her ideas were.They spoke of what had been bothering Hermione lately and after running a few of Artorias new tests, they headed out for a quick lunch and a bit of a walk and shop. Just as they had finished up their day, Draco came through the floo.

“Lovely as always, Stori. Congratulations on the muggle med school, I always knew you would do great things. Draco complimented as he walked over to where Hermione sat.

“Feeling up for a bit of a surprise, love?” Draco asked with a mischievous grin. He turned to Astoria, who was having a hard time suppressing a case of the giggles. “Am I missing something?” Which, was apparently enough to send both women into full on laughter.

“Nothing at all Draco, you're as keen as always.” Hermione laughed, “It’s the perfect day for surprises. Stori, see you next week?” She asked, only able to get a nod yes out of the laughing girl.

“Well then, off to Diagon Alley. Let’s head to the Broomsticks and we’ll go from there.” Draco replied, still confused as to what in the world these two had found so funny. With one last look at the still laughing Astoria, Draco followed Hermione through the Floo.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out, he quickly took Hermiones hand and led her out to the street. It was a wonderful May evening. The clouds had lifted, leaving them with the beginning of a beautiful sunset. Holding her hand as they walked, he marvelled at just how beautiful she looked. Still wrapped in one of his oversized for her jumpers, mess of curls blowing in the wind. He wasn’t sure if it was the way the days end sunlight touched her face, or what, but she looked absolutely stunning. She had a smile on her face, he had never seen before. Lost in her thoughts, she looked content. Let’s hope she stays this way Draco thought as he pulled her to a stop.

“Well? What do you think?” He asked, gesturing towards the building in front of them.

“Flourish and Blotts? Well, you know me, I’m always happy for a new book.” She smiled. 

“So, you like it then?” Draco grinned.

“It’s a bookshop, one of my favourite places to visit… What’s there not to like?” She laughed. “But, honestly, I know you didn’t bring me here to just buy a few books. What’s going on?”

“I found us a flat.” Draco revealed. 

“And we’re outside of a bookshop because?” Hermione asked, now a bit confused.

“Because we own it.” Draco said.

For once in her life, Hermione was speechless. She stared at him, then at the shop, then back at him. “Excuse me, come again?” She sputtered.

“Well, I’d been looking for the perfect flat and the one above the store is just what we’ve been looking for. While speaking to the owner, he mentioned that he wasn’t sure if he was going to sell it to me, seeing as how he was selling the store and thought it would go better as a pair. So, I bought it, them.”

“Wait. What?! You bought Flourish and Blotts  _ because you liked the FLAT above it? _ ” Hermione finally managed to sputter out. 

“Well, I thought you’d like the location. All of the books you could ever want to read. We can hire a manager to run the shop and we’ll be close to all the things we were looking for.” Draco replied, looking at Hermione, now a bit apprehensive about his decision.

 

 

“Well running a bookstore seems like a much better idea than going back and forth to the ministry daily. I’d need some help of course, I really shouldn’t be on my feet all day anyway, under the circumstances” She grinned.

 

It took a second for what she had said to register. “Hermione, are you alright? Stori didn't find out anything was wrong, did she?” Draco asked, nearing a panic.

“No, Draco. Stori said we are perfectly fine” 

With those words, Draco looked at her,  _ really _ looked at her. It wasn’t just the way the setting sun rested on her skin, she was glowing. 

 

“ _ We? _ ” Draco cried. “ _ WE?! _ ’ He stared at her, unable to let himself believe what he was hearing. 

“Yes, Draco. We.” She replied, resting her hand on her stomach. “Looks like we got an extra late Christmas gift this year.” 

“And is everything…?”

“Perfect.” She replied. “20 weeks along also the reason I’ve been so rundown. Everything is looking good, but she does think I should take a bit of a rest to recoup some of my energy.”

 

Draco placed one hand over hers and the other to her face. “I never thought I’d ever be happier than I was the night you said yes. I never thought my life could get any better. I woke up next to you each morning, thinking that my life was perfect. You have already given me so much. So much happiness, so much hope. Now, you’re giving me a child.” Draco exclaimed, his heart bursting with joy.

“A son, actually.” Hermione said as she held his hand and began to walk. “She was able to tell with a bit of muggle medicine and a charm. It really is amazing what she has done to combine the two worlds.”

Draco was rooted to the spot. A son. He was going to be a Father. Suddenly, the entire world seemed to tilt and he knew he had to sit down.

“Damn it, Draco.” Hermione laughed as he sank to the bench outside of the bookstore. “Now I owe Stori 5 Galleons.

\---

The next few months passed by. Hermione had given notice at work, feeling content that Hannah Longbottom Nee Abbot, was more than capable of taking over for her. After reminding her for what must have been the hundredth time that she was to owl Hermione with any questions, Hermione vanished her name off of her door, Leviosa’d her box of personal items and left the ministry for the last time. By the time she had Floo’d home, Draco was already there.

“How was the meeting with Minnie?” Hermione asked as they sat down for supper. 

“Wonderful, actually. Flitwick is going to take a few weeks to get his things together and then I’ll be in a position to get into the office and make it my own.” Draco said with a smile.

“You are going to be great you know.” She smiled at him. “There is no one better suited for the job.”

“I won’t be the only new Professor this year it seems. Trelawney has decided to pack up her teacups and move on to stranger pastures.” Draco laughed “And you are never going to believe who will be replacing her. Apparently this parenthood thing is going around and Luna has decided that pregnancy at Hogwarts is safer than pregnancy in whatever strange part of the world she’s been in.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Ginny will be so excited! Remind me to owl them both and make a date.”

“How have you been feeling today?” Draco asked.

“A bit tired, we had a large order come in today, my feet are sore and your son seems to be running out of room. I swear he has had his feet planted directly into my ribs all day.” Hermione replied, exhausted, but happy. 

 

After dinner was finished and cleaned, Draco came to Hermione in the parlour. She looked radiant. Hair a mess, the small bit of makeup she wore faded and smudged from her long day. He had never seen her more beautiful. Taking a seat on the floor in front of her chair, taking note of the well worn book she was reading. 

“That book is falling apart at the seams love, how many times have you read Les Miserables by this point?” He asked as he began to rub her swollen feet.

“More times than I can count." Hermione replied with a soft moan.  “It’s been my favourite for years. Ever since my father bought it for me. It is still the same copy. I know I could repairo, but it wouldn't be the same.” She replied with a sad smile. “I miss them. Especially now. Sometimes I go to pick up the phone to tell my mum about the latest news about the baby, and realise with them gone...  we don't even have a phone. It just makes me sad. I always thought I'd share this experience with them and I can't. After what happened to your parents, Draco, we’re orphans.” She said, crying in earnest now. “Molly does her best to make up for it and do not misunderstand, I love them like they were my parents, but they aren't and they never will be.” Stifling a sob, she tried to gather herself. “Don’t mind me, just third trimester hormones” Hermione said with a sad laugh. “I'll be okay. As long as I have my boys, I'll be okay. 

“You'll always have your boys, love. Like it or not. And not just the baby and I, but, Potter, Ferret, Neville, Arthur, George...  and don't forget your girls too, Luna, Stori, Ginny, Molly. We may be orphans, but we have a huge family who loves us more than anything.” Draco reminded her as he finished rubbing her feet. “Come on Love, the book can wait, let's go to bed.” He pulled her to her feet, steadying her and planted a sweet, soft kiss on her forehead. “Look at me Hermione. I am not going anywhere. Where you go I go. Like it or not, we are a package deal. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and each day that passes, just shows me more and more how lucky I am to have you.”

Leading her into the bedroom, he settled her down into her side of bed and slid in behind her. Starting at her shoulders, knowing it was where she carried her tension he used a slight warning charm on his hands, and began to rub. 

“Well, as you know, I have several weeks before I need to head to Hogwarts and start lesson plans, how would you feel about having some extra help in the store? I can do the heavy work and make sure you eat proper, and honestly, it would just be nice to spend the day with you, surrounded by your favourite things.” Draco asked moving his hands further down her back, having since discarded her shirt, loving the feel on his hands on her soft skin. 

“As much as I know it will bore you intensely, I would love to have you in the shop. I always need a strong man around.” She replied as he kissed her neck. Amazing how just his touch and concern can bring her from sorrow to joy. Leaning back into him, feeling brazen, for the first time in weeks, she took his hand and lifted it to her breast, immediately feeling his hardness behind her. 

“Love, are you sure you are feeling up to this?” Draco breathed into her neck, trying to control his urge.

With his fingers gently circling her nipple, making the fire within her burn brighter, she reached behind her and placed her hand on his hardness. The moan that escaped his lips was nearly lost in her hair, but was enough to bring her to the edge. Shifting her weight, so she could lay next to him she removed her panties and slowly circled her button and she waited for him to disrobe and join her. 

Within seconds, Draco was laying next to her on their bed. The emotion from earlier spilled out as passion, kisses that lasted until they were both breathless, taking his shaft in her hand, she manipulated it in just the way she knew he liked. Making sure to touch and rub each inch of his hardness, seeing his eyes flutter and close, she brought her mouth down, both of them releasing a moan at the same time.  Draco, as he clenched his hands into the sheets and Hermione around the hardness of her soon to be husband, making him moan again. Taking her time, she licked, sucked, rubbed and enjoyed every rock hard inch of him, until he couldn't take it anymore. Knowing he was close, she placed a soft kiss on the head as she looked up into his face. A face filled with love and passion. 

Carefully moving her so she lay comfortable at the head of the bed, Draco gently kissed her neck, moving down her chest. With one hand he circled her nipple while he took her other in his mouth, relishing in the soft almost kitten like moan that escaped her lips. Once he felt her rising to the top, he stopped. Trailing kisses down and over her ever growing belly, he steadied  himself between her legs. Her hips rising a welcome sign. With a soft lick, he lapped up her wetness, paying special attention to her spot. Circling her center, he could feel her urgency increasing, moving faster against his mouth until her damn broke, her hands intertwined in his hair she moaned his name. Settling himself behind her, he could still feel her shudder. She shifted her hips so he could enter her and when he did, the warmth and wetness nearly brought him to completion. Before he could even begin, she was rocking against him,  arms reached behind her to grasp him closer, the feel of her nails grabbing his skin, almost primal, was mind blowing and soon he found himself matching her pace. With her grinding and him rocking, it wasn’t long before both of them lay spent. Sweaty and satisfied, he lay there, wrapped in his arms was the woman of his dreams and even though he knew they could not stay like this forever, he tried to burn every moment of it into his brain. 

The morning light woke Hermione, but also something she was positive was still a dream. 

“ _ To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life _ .” She heard Draco say. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Draco sitting on the bed, his hand on her bump and the other holding open Les Miserables. 

“What in the world are you doing?” Hermione asked with a laugh. 

“I felt him start to stir as you were sleeping last night, I did not want him to wake you.”

“Draco, that line is damn near the end of the book… you read to him  _ all night? _ ” Hermione asked, unable to believe what she was seeing. 

“I’ve been meaning to read this, since I saw how much you enjoyed it; Seemed as good a time as any, started it a few days ago. I can see why you like it." Draco smiled. “Now, I'm going to go make breakfast. I expect you back in bed by the time I bring it in. Him and I both are needing to hear how this ends"

As she watched him put the book gently down on the chair besides the bed and walk out, her heart swelled with joy. This man, who had been the bane of her young years, had come so far. Now, he was a kind, loving man. A man who would read a muggle literature classic to his unborn child, in hopes she could get some rest. He kept telling her, that _ he _ was the lucky one. But, she was  _ just  _ as lucky to have such a wonderful man.

Minutes passed before Draco came back with a tray of food for them both. “What in the world are you smiling at?” He asked her with a laugh before settling her breakfast for her and resuming his spot in his chair. “Whatever it is, it'll just have to wait. We have a book to finish.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Having Draco at the shop turned out to be a wonderful opportunity for both of them. Hermione never worried when she had to leave for her check ups with Astoria, which now that she was in her last month were more frequent. Draco, as it turns out was having a wonderful time. Word had travelled fast he was the new Charms teacher and many of his old classmates had children that would be in his classes. At first parents came in apprehensive, but after a few weeks, word of his complete turn-around had calmed the nervousness with regard to a former Slytherin teenage Death Eater teaching their kids. He was enjoying catching up with old not-so-much friends and meeting many, if not all his new students. Hermione noticed that each time he was called Professor Malfoy, his confidence grew a little bit more. After working there a few weeks Draco felt as at home in he did at the shop as he did in their flat upstairs.

“Love, I know you’re going to see Stori tomorrow and since you have a little less than two weeks left, I’d like to send you to do something for yourself after you see her. I already spoke to Stori and have owled with Luna and Ginny. After you’re done, the ladies are going to meet you there, Stori has set a floo connection with a friend she has that lives close to a muggle town. I want you to have a nice day of pampering with your friends, you deserve it” Draco told her, with a kiss to her forehead. “But for now, would you mind helping in the back with the finance books? I’m not sure that the new guy is getting a hang of muggle money, while it’s a wonderful gesture to the muggleborns, it’s going to take some getting used to.”

 

As soon as Hermione set off the next afternoon, Weasel and Potter stepped through the door to the shop. The day of pampering wasn’t the only surprise that Draco had planned for the day. “So, Ferret. What’cha got planned for us today? All I heard was “Mionie...books and surprise”

“That’s because you never listen Ron” Harry laughed. “Has everything come in? Were you able to get everything on the list I sent?"

“Everything.” Draco replied with a grin. “But, even with Magic, this is going to take some work, we should get started, just in case.”

“Don’t worry, Ginny dug out our old D.A coins and surprisingly they still work. We’ll have at least a 20 minute heads up in case they decide to head back early.” Harry said, showing Draco the coin hung on a chain around his neck.

“Brilliant.” Draco replied. “I tried to keep her upfront as much as possible, so she wouldn’t see too much of the back room. I’ve found the perfect spot, I think.” Draco said as he led them towards the back of the shop. “After seeing how amazing Astoria has been at merging muggle medicine and Magic and seeing how happy Hermione is when she reads the muggle books from her childhood, I knew this was the perfect way to make Flourish and Blotts hers, since she refused to change the name.”

“Ferret, this… this is amazing...” Ron sputtered when he saw what Dracos surprise was.

There, in a cosy corner of the bookshop was a collection of chairs, all house colours represented and several couches that's upholstery beautifully merged all of the house colours, woven together in a wave like pattern. Set up against a wall was floor to ceiling bookcases and a large rectangular machine that appeared to hold all sorts of muggle snacks and drinks he recognised from his years with Hermione.

“You bought a vending machine.” Harry said, not even questioning the ridiculousness of it all. There was no denying it, when Draco put his mind to something, he went all out.

“Sure did, and best of all, it doesn’t cost either Muggle money or Knuts…. HEY! That’s not for you!”

Draco yelled at Ron, who of course went directly to the snacks. “Work first, then food” He showed them to the back store room where boxes upon boxes sat. “As you can see, we have significant work to do to get this ready for when she comes back. Let’s get started. Weasel, can you Leviosa the boxes' out and Potter and I can start unpacking them?” And with one last warning to Ron about the extra snacks stored in the back store room, they set to work.

“Wow, you really did get them all.” Harry said to Draco as he looked over the boxes Ron was bringing out. Some, like Lord of the Flies, Les Miserables, The Chronicles of Narnia, Sense and Sensibility, Gulliver's Travels, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Great Expectations and Alice's adventures in Wonderland, he was familiar with, both from his childhood, but also from growing up with Hermione as a friend. Some, he had never heard of before. “What in the world is “Hunger Games?” Harry asked.

“I also ordered some newer books that according to the Internet, were books that were top sellers in the last 10 years or so.” Draco replied.

“Hermione taught you the internet?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“No, but the local muggle librarian was more than happy to talk about books and showed me a few lists she thought may help.” Draco smiled. “I also have a section over her for children's books, you should be able to tell the difference in the length and material it’s made of.”

 

After Ron had moved all of the boxes and Draco had once again had to explain how the books were to be separated, and bribing Ron with Muggle snacks, they had finally finished. “Mate, I always knew you’d be great for ‘Mionie, but seeing this, I know I made the right decision” Ron said as he clapped Draco on the shoulder, leaving Orange snack dust on his shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad the Weasel approves. Now let’s hope that Hermione does” Draco laughed as he brushed off his shoulder “She’d have to be daft not to” Ron laughed. “Well, we won’t have long to wait now” Harry said as he pulled the coin away from his neck. “The girls will be here soon.”

 

It didn’t take long after the three of them had settled in, Ron even had a book, before he heard the girls enter the shop. Draco was a mix between nervous and excited. Little did they know that he had one more surprise up his sleeve and he was hoping that all his work would be well received. Hearing them turn the corner towards the back Draco rose to greet Hermione.

 

“Hello love, How was your spa day?” Draco asked before they turned the corner. “I have a surprise for you. I hope you enjoy it. Ladies, you go on ahead, but please no spoiling it.” Draco told them with a wink. Taking a silk strip of fabric out of his pocket, he asked “Do you trust me?” and after getting the nod he expected, he covered her eyes with the strip and led her around the corner. Taking his time and letting her hear the exclamations of wonderment from her friends, he finally lowered the fabric.

“Draco, ...this is amazing!” Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Taking her time to run her fingers over each books spine. “How... Why?” 

“It was easy with help from our friends, Harry sent me a list and Weasel made sure the snacks were up to par” Draco laughed. “As to why, I wanted the muggleborns to have a bit of home to take to school with them and I wanted the Wizard born kids to not miss out on such amazing works of literature. Also, I wanted to make the shop feel a bit more Hermione. Also, I've worked with Minnie and there will now be a section of muggle books available to the students at Hogwarts.”

“You never built me a library!” Ginny turned and glared at Harry.

“No Gin, but I’m doing my best to build you a top-notch Quidditch team.” Harry replied with a smirk.

“Fair enough.” Ginny laughed

 

Once most of the friends were busy either chatting or reading, Astoria pulled Draco aside.

“Draco, she’s doing okay, but I don’t like the way the baby is settled in there. I tried to owl Minnie to see if I could start a week later, but it seems Pomphrey has already left and I’m needed there for the start of term. I’m not to comfortable with her using Floo during labour and I’m not comfortable at all with her being left alone. I talked to Ginny, but she’s going to be starting Quidditch practice again and as much as I adore Ron, I’m not sure he’d know what to do in an emergency. I thought of asking her to go stay with Molly, but that’s even farther from St. Mungos should there be an emergency.  I talked to her about all this, of course. But you know her, she’s stubborn.” 

“I’ll talk to her, I’ll send a few owls out. If I can get Minnie to agree, would you be in a position to handle an emergency in Hogwarts medical wing?” Draco asked

“I should, worse case, I can get him born and get them both stable and we can go from there.” Astoria nodded, sure in her abilities. 

“I’ll talk to her, make sure that she is taken care of. Thank you Astoria.” Draco said gently. While everyone else was still talking and enjoying each others' company, Draco looked towards his wife and headed to the back. He had business to attend to. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Draco, term starts in 3 days, when do you plan on heading in to get everything started?” Hermione asked, concerned that maybe with her condition that he had changed his plans.

“I was waiting on an Owl back from Minnie before I spoke to you” Draco began

“ _ NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU!  _ This job was something that you were so excited about, we went over plans, you’ve met students. How in the world could you turn  _ THIS DOWN?!  _ “ Hermione interrupted. 

“If you would please let me finish my thought, Love, I would appreciate it.” Draco replied, hoping to get her to settle down before he finished. Waiting until she had sat back down and her anger ebbed. “I have NOT given up the position, but I HAVE spoken to Astoria, and I know you have to. When were you going to tell me that she was concerned about your labour and being here by yourself?”

“I’m not... I wasn’t... I’m fine Draco.” Hermione sputtered, a guilty look in her eyes.

“I refuse to spend my first few weeks of teaching worrying about you and honestly, I don’t want to miss this time with my new family.” Seeing Hermione start to get worked up again, “ _ Will you please, STOP and listen to me”  _ he all but growled at her. “I have spoken to Minnie AND Astoria and the three of us agree the safest place for you for at least the first month or so, would be with us, at Hogwarts.” 

Hermione was crying, ‘ _ what in the hell had I done wrong now’  _ Draco thought as he knelt down in front of her.

“Love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m sure everything will be fine, I just worry with you being alone. I’m sorry if I was harsh” Draco whispered as he stroked her hair, “I Love you Hermione and I just want you with me”

“It’s not that” Hermione sobbed, “It’s Hogwarts. I get to go home. Hogwarts, even with everything that happened, is… was the best years of my life. Besides the last few with you of course. I haven’t been back since...well, since my seventh year, the year that everything changed. Without my parents and with you leaving, I was already feeling so lonely and now I get to go home.”

\---

“Love, the train will leave without us, the car is waiting and we still have a bit of a walk. You have everything you need and even if you forget something, Weasel can send it. I gave him the pass to get past the charms. The shop is in good hands, orders have been placed and they know as soon as I get there I will connect the shop to our parlour room at Hogwarts. Things are taken care of, but if you don’t start moving  _ WE WILL MISS THE TRAIN!’ _ Draco shouted as he watched Hermione pack and unpack for the fourth time. Finally, she was ready, out of breath, her hair more dishevelled than usual and absolutely stunning.

“Okay, I think I have it all.” She replied, looking around her.

“If by ALL you mean the entire flat, then yes Dear, you have it all.” Draco laughed.

“Didn’t you say we were going to be late? Do you have time to mock me now?” Hermione replied with an exaggerated pout. She  _ was  _ ready, but she was also nervous. Not sure if it was the impending birth or the trip back to Hogwarts that had her nerves more twisted. A lot had changed there since the war, the houses were united. What was once a bitter rivalry, brought on by fear and hatred was now a friendly competition. First years were no longer sorted, instead living in communal dorms, fostering friendships with all of the other students, instead of just their house. Sorting did not take place now until start of second year. She had spent much her seventh year between classes with Headmistress Mcgonagall; or Minnie as she now insisted her former students become friends called her. But, to go back after all these years, it made her nervous. She worried the entire walk and then car ride to Kings Cross, nearly stopping before finally making her way through the barrier. But then, there it was, as spectacular as ever... The Hogwarts Express. Once again, she was standing on the platform with Harry and Ron, Harry and Ginny seeing several of their children off and Ron seeing not just his nieces and nephews off, but Hermione as well. It was at that point, that all felt right with the world again. They may not be coming with her, but she was going home. 

After many hugs and only a few tears, Hermione and Draco boarded the train. Draco knowing exactly which compartment she would want and going right to it. As the horn sounded and their journey began, Hermione looked back on how far she had come. The first few years after the war weren’t easy and she was honestly proud and a bit surprised she had come through as well as she had. Sitting there, watching Draco go through his lesson plans and seeing students trickle in to say there hellos, she realised she was happier than she ever thought possible and with a smile on her face she relaxed and let the train lull her to sleep, waking when Draco roused her with snacks and a drink from the trolley. 

“I almost didn’t wake you, you looked so peaceful, but you did skip breakfast this morning.” He said, handing her a sandwich. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fantastic” Hermione mumbled, having just taken a bite. “Did I miss anything?” 

“Not much Love, just a few students. Got some lessons finished and even had time to start a new book.” Draco grinned, holding up a copy of The Great Gatsby. “Come sit with me, let me read aloud” Hermione settled in next to Draco, nestled in the crook of his arm. Of all of the trips that she had taken on this train, this was by far the best, she thought to herself as she listened to one of her favourites read to her.

 

Before she knew it, the train had arrived at Hogsmead. Stepping out on to the platform, it wasn’t long before she was enveloped in a very large, but gentle hug. Hagrid, as he had every year that she had known him, was once again here to wrangle the students and get them safely to school. After a quick catch up, Hagrid was on to his duties and Draco had finished loading their luggage into the waiting carriage. 

“Are you ready, Love?” Draco asked quickly, noticing the tears that had begun to fill her eyes.

Accepting Dracos help into the carriage, she turned towards the building in the distance. The fog was lifting and the towers were coming into view. A rainbow like she had never seen before stretched from the over the black lake and into the forest, a forest that held many memories. Nearly none of them pleasant. But the castle, once broken, just as many of the students, stood whole, strong and proud. A testament to what time and work can do to heal. As they crossed over onto school grounds, nostalgia hit her like a wave, making her glad she was sitting. Getting closer now to the doors of the castle, her chest felt heavy, a mixture of pain and pride for what was once and now again where she would spend her time. The realisation that this was now the place where she would birth and have her son spend the first months of his life brought an bubble of absolute joy to her heart.  As they arrived and Draco exited the carriage, he reached back, hand extended to help Hermione. 

She laughed as she felt the baby kick. “Welcome to what will always be home, Mr. Malfoy”


End file.
